


Spark

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, jedi apprentice novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Master considers his apprentice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Dead Padawan Society stories post last Halloween. Thanks goes to all the wonderful DPS writers for inspiring this bunny. Thanks also go to Jedimom for beta reading.

DATE: January 10, 2001

Before me kneels the embodiment of my teachings and knowledge.  
Molded by my hand, taken before feet could learn to walk.

Before me kneels a boy. Broken down in body and mind by my hand  
as I was broken down by my Master's hand. Rebuilt and molded  
into my own image. The embodiment of all my knowledge and  
learning.

He waits. Ever patient, ever diligent to my command and will.

Before me kneels my weapon. Marked by my own design. Stark  
lines of red and black flowing across his body with his every  
movement.

Before me kneels my failure, my oversight. He is everything I  
have made, the total sum of my knowledge and failures. I have  
done well in training him. He will become what I have made and  
therein lies my failure.

Taken before his feet could learn to walk, all he knows is what  
I have taught him. The Dark side runs strong in him, flowing  
with his hatred and anger. Educated at my hand, molded by my  
hand and doomed to fail by my hand.

Before me kneels a boy, body in the beginnings of puberty. I  
have searched years for one such as he to become my apprentice.  
My first apprentice but not my last.

The Force whispers to me in dark images. Past and Present.  
Today and Tomorrow. Whispering of my success, of how the boy  
will become the man I am striving to create. My failure as a  
master revealed in all its glory.

He lacks the spark. That single, darkest spark grounding him in  
the Dark side of the Force. He knows the Dark only through my  
hands, embracing it willingly and eagerly. But he has nothing  
to nurture him in the Dark, to hold him there, to wrap his  
heart tightly around as in a lover's embrace. He will not turn  
but he will still fail.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

I raise my hand towards him. He watches me, never wavering in  
his gaze. Darkness flows into me, caressing me as I reach out  
and grasp the fragile muscle of his heart. Closing my hand  
slowly, I squeeze his heart, feeling it pulse in my hand. His  
breathing catches as his heart falters, but his eyes never  
leave mine. The Force surges over me, reveling in the dying  
gasps of my apprentice. My hand closes tighter around the young  
heart, relishing the sounds of his dying body, the pain racking  
his chest as he gasps for breath, but he stays kneeling, still  
staring at me, accepting his fate. Pulsing around him, through  
him, the Force greedily sucks his life away as my hand firmly  
closes into a fist, crushing his heart. His body falls to the  
floor as I turn and walk away.

The Force murmurs to me of another boy, showing me a vision of  
him sitting in his room. Model air ships float above his head  
where they are anchored to the ceiling. His shoulders are  
slumped in defeat and despair.

No Master has been found for such a promising spirit. One has  
already turned from him as his thirteenth birthday approaches.  
So promising, so strong in the Force but tossed aside as if he  
was leftovers.

Darkness hovers over him, spiraling a thin tendril into him,  
marking him, creating a spark to be nurtured and cherished. A  
spark lacking in the cooling body lying behind me.

He will succeed where my first apprentice failed. He will not  
falter. He has been abandoned, rejected by those that serve the  
Light. By my hand, he will find his place firmly in the Dark,  
never to be tossed aside again.

He will grow strong in the Dark side, strong enough to become  
more than my weapon. He will be the one to bring the Sith back  
forever. At his hands, the Jedi will fall, cast down as they  
had cast him out of their embrace. At his hand, I will die and  
the Sith will reign supreme.

My apprentice, my Darth Vengeance.


End file.
